


Jahn Kehn Pohn

by garekinclong



Category: 3TELO
Genre: 3telo - Freeform, M/M, gigit-gigitan, otw telo secret santa
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garekinclong/pseuds/garekinclong
Summary: Semacam chapter selipan di chapter 28: Jankenpon Tengah Malam. Sekaligus mencoba bikin fandom 3TELO di sini wkwkwkwk. Awas Gil/Lus gigit-gigitan!!





	Jahn Kehn Pohn

**Author's Note:**

> Semacam chapter selipan di chapter 28: Jankenpon Tengah Malam. Sekaligus mencoba bikin fandom 3TELO di sini wkwkwkwk. Awas Gil/Lus gigit-gigitan!! 

"Bagaimana kalau yang kalah digigit yang menang?"

Gil mengerjapkan mata sebentar. Oke, Lus memang terlampau gabut sampai memikirkan ide ekstrim yang kemungkinan besar akan merugikan dirinya sendiri, jika Gil menang.

Kenapa? Tentu saja karena Gil memiliki gigi taring yang runcing. Mangap sedikit dua ujung gigi taring sudah nongol dari atas. Tak jarang pula Gil menjadi pembuka botol berjalan saking multifungsinya gigi taring itu.

Menarik. Gil mulai mengangguk mantap. Jiwa sadonya kumat di tengah malam. Lus menang bukan masalah. Tapi kalau Lus kalah...

"Oke, deal."

Keduanya mulai memposisikan diri di atas kasur. Berhadap-hadapan, menyilangkan kaki, punggung menekuk, dan sorot mata tajam.

Kepalan tangan disembunyikan di belakang tengkuk. Gil menunggu Lus untuk mengaba-aba.

Tapi selama 30 detik pengangkatan tangan, tidak ada tanda-tanda Lus bicara.

"Lus, gak kamu aba-abain?"

Lus mengkerutkan kening, bingung, "Loh. Aku malah nungguin Mas Gil yang ngaba-abain."

Goblok. Malah tunggu-tungguan.

"Ya udah, kuaba-abain," Gil mengalah, "Batu, gunting, ker!"

Saat Gil akan menyerukan 'tas!' sebagai lanjutan omongannya, Gil dan Lus mulai menggerakan tangan ke depan dada. Membentuk kepalan menjadi menjari lima, meluruskan jari tengah dan jari telunjuk, atau masih menggenggam.

"Tas!"

Gil mengeluarkan batu--posisi masih mengepal, sementara Lus mengeluarkan kertas--menjari lima.

"Yes!" Lus girang di kemenangan pertama.

Gil menghela napas, bersugesti tidak apa-apa karena yah, sudah menjadi konsekuensi untuk kalah. "Oke, mau gigit dimana?"

"Hmm," Lus menelusuri tubuh Gil dari kepala sampai perut dengan tatapan biasa saja. Sambil menggali ingatan 'Bagian sensitif Mas Gil dimana, ya? Rasanya ingin melihat Mas Gil menjerit gila'.

Jangan-jangan satu keluarga Balakosa sado semua minus Lugu.

"Lengan bawah, deh, Mas."

"Oke," tanpa ragu sekalipun, Gil menyodorkan lengan bawahnya pasrah.

Lengan bawah Gil ditarik pelan ke arah Lus. Perlahan, Lus mendekatkan bibirnya pada lengan tangan kiri berkulit sawo matang khas Masnya. Semakin dekat, bibirnya semakin mangap--sebelumnya sempat menggesekkan gigi taring pada gigi bawah untuk mengasah sebentar.

Dua gigi taring yang tak setajam milik Gil dibenamkan agak lama--berharap membekas merah dan membentuk lingkaran putus-putus. Tapi Lus sama sekali tak mendengar erangan sakit Gil.

Anjir kebal.

Lus melepaskan tancapan gigi, menarik kepala ke belakang sementara saliva yang menetes masih menjadi jembatan antara gigi dan bekas gigitan pada lengan bawah. Selesai, Lus melepas pegangan tangannya. Punggung tangan mengelap sudut bibir.

"Gak sakit, ya, Mas?" tanya Lus agak kesal.

"Nggak. Biasa aja. Ayo lanjut," Gil mengelap sisa air liur di bekas gigitan dengan ujung kaos.

Dan batu-gunting-kertas dilanjutkan lagi. Masih dengan aba-aba dari Gil.

"Batu, gunting, ker--tas!"

Gil mengeluarkan gunting. Lus mengeluarkan batu. Kalah kali kedua, Gil masih biasa saja.

"Oke, sekarang mau gigit dimana?"

"Mas Gil kok gak kesel, sih? Gak seru."

"Justru aku menanti kemenangan kali pertamaku, baru seru."

"Hah?" Lus sepertinya lupa tentang Gil yang punya profesi sampingan sebagai pembuka tutup botol berjalan karena keruncingan gigi taring, dan mengalihkan pembicaraan karena sudah menemukan spot gigit yang lain, "Hmm, di telapak tangan."

"Oke," Kini Gil menyodorkan telapak tangan kiri ke hadapan Lus. Lus memegang sisi telapak yang sejajar dengan kelingking serta pergelangan tangan. Kepala dimajukan, bibir mangap.

Hap. Lus belum menggigit, baru melahap sisi pinggir telapak tangan antara jempol dan telunjuk. Mengulum telapak tangan Gil sebentar, baru menancapkan gigi taring dalam-dalam.

Gil masih tidak bereaksi sesuai harapannya.

"Puah," Lus selesai menggigit kali kedua. Lagi mengusap sisa saliva, tapi kali ini menggunakan kaos Gil.

"Woi!" Gil mendorong Lus anarkis.

Permainan untung-untungan bagaikan RNG secara nyata dimulai untuk kali ketiga. Lus bukannya mengantuk, tapi ia bosan. Rasanya ingin mengganti permainan lain kalau-kalau dirinya menang lagi.

Masih dalam aba-aba Gil, Lus mulai menunjukkan rupa ogah-ogahan.

"Batu, gunting, ker--tas!"

Ralat. Lus masih berhasrat memainkan batu-gunting-kertas. Buktinya, dengan kekalahan kali pertama Lus--kertas Lus dilawan gunting Gil--Lus melihat rupa senang Gil.

"Hoo, kemenangan yang sudah Mas Gil tunggu," Lus mengangkat kedua alis, "jadi, mau gigit dimana?"

"Terlalu cepat, sebenarnya. Tapi ya sudah." Gil memberi gestur agar Lus memberikan tangannya, dengan menggerakkan empat jari lurus secara bersamaan. Lus patuh.

Saat sebelah tangan sudah terulur, Gil menarik pergelangan tangan Lus sampai berakibat tabrakan hidung mbangir Lus pada dada kencang Gil.

Pergelangan tangan sudah tak dicengkerami, tapi tangan yang menariknya paksa beralih menuju dagu. Memiringkan kepala Lus limabelas derajat ke arah kanan.

"Mas?" Lus bingung, tapi tak banyak berontak.

Deru napas biasa memberi angin dingin pada pelipis Lus. Lus ingin menoleh, tapi dagunya masih ditahan agak tak bergerak. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa melirik Gil yang perlahan mendekati sisi samping dirinya, dan mengerjapkan mata sebagai bentuk refleks atas gigitan pada--

\--daun telinga.

Lidah sempat bersenggolan dengan daun telinga, membuat Lus mengejang sejenak. "Hngh!" Lenguh pelan mengudara, tapi Gil benar-benar hanya menjejakkan bekas gigit pada telinga sampai kemenangan selanjutnya.

"Sampai desah segala. Titik sensitif, Lus?" Tanya Gil blak-blakan. Lus mengusap-usap telinga agak banter, sekaligus geram.

"Mas!"

Gil tertawa lepas.

Permainan dilanjutkan. Kedua pemain masih belum menampakkan rupa kantuk atau penyerahan diri, malah semakin antusias karena picuan dari Gil menumbuhkan rasa balas membalas.

"Batu, gunting, ker--tas!"

Lus menyerukan pekik gembira, tapi segera berhenti karena lupa hari sudah berganti. Jam duabelas lewat lima menit. Waktu yang (tidak begitu) bersejarah atas kemenangan Lus kali ketiga, walau tidak mencetak hattrick.

Kemenangan dari batu mengalahkan gunting.

"Mau balas dendam, Lus? Tahu spot sensitifku saja tidak. Yang tahu cuma Dek Lugu," Gil menjulurkan lidah, mencoba menyulut api balas dendam Lus agar kian membesar.

Sayang Lus tidak suka membesar-besarkan dendam. Hanya sekadar balas-membalas saja.

"Iya, iya. Yang dulu tiap harinya pelak-peluk cipika-cipiki terus. Bikin aku kayak orang ketiga aja,"

"Ya, 'kan, ke kamu juga, Lus."

"Apanya?"

"Loh dulu aku pernah pelak-peluk cipika-cipiki kamu, Lus. Udah lupa?"

Lus bungkam sejenak, tapi pupil mata mengecil. Sorot mata kaget juga tak percaya.

"Hah? Masa, sih, Mas? Gak pernah, deh," Lus mengelak tak percaya.

"Pelak-peluknya waktu kamu mabuk kendaraan. Cipika-cipikinya waktu kamu nangis gara-gara mabukmu gak hilang-hilang," Gil menjelaskan dengan jemari telunjuk berkali-kali diarahkan pada Lus.

"Ah."

Lus baru ingat, kemudian membuang muka--malu-malu.

"Udahan nostalgianya. Mau gigit dimana?" Gil membentangkan tangan, seolah-olah menyediakan segala bagian tubuh untuk digigit Lus. Asal bukan bagian privat saja. Mau disimpan untuk pendamping hidup saja.

"O-Oke, dimana, ya," Lus garuk kuping. Biasanya kalau sudah salah kaprah, ia mulai gugup. Gil hafal betul.

Hmmm. Lengan bawah sudah. Telapak tangan sudah. Lengan atas? Bahu? Sial, Lus tidak tahu bagaimana cara mempermalukan Gil saat ini.

Biasanya Lus dengan mudah membuat Gil takut padanya. Dengan kata-kata skakmat, dan menusuk tanpa sengaja.

Ah, mungkin permainan batu-gunting-kertas ini bukan bidang ahlinya? Atau keberuntungan memang sedang tak berpihak padanya? Lho, justru karena Lus menang terus, ia diuntungkan, bukan?

Kok malah ambil pusing begini.

"Itu saja, deh," Lus melengos, membuat Gil mendengung bingung.

Dari menyilakan kaki, Lus berdiri di atas kasur bertumpu pada tempurung lutut. Pelan-pelan tempurung lutut bergerak bergantian, berjalan menuju Gil.

Gil mendongak, menatap Lus yang masih berdiri tiga per empat tubuh di atas kasur.

"Ngapain?" Gil garuk tengkuk.

Tempurung lutut didaratkan di sela-sela silaan kaki Gil yang menyisakan space agak sempit. Miris bersentuhan dengan kebesaran Gil. Bahu Lus merendah; kedua telapak tangan menahan sudut bahu Gil.

Kepala Lus hampir jatuh; lebih tepatnya mengambang antara perpotongan leher dan bahu Gil.

Tak lama, tebakan Gil benar.

Lus memilih menjejakkan bekas luka gigi pada perpotongan leher.

Setelah gigitan pada kulit tampak berbekas, Lus tak segera menyingkir untuk melanjutkan permainan. Lidahnya menyapu titik-titik bekas luka, mengitari membentuk jalur lingkaran. Saliva dari lidah membasahi tiap pergerakan organ dalam mulut itu.

Gil terkesiap.

"Lus, hei!" Gil mendorong perut Lus. Namun cengkeraman pada sudut bahu makin menguat--tapi tangan mulai melemas dan menjalar menuju punggung. Tangan kanan menekan kepala belakang Gil, sementara tangan kiri menahan punggung.

"Bangsat--" Gil mengubah posisi kaki menyilang, otomatis menyingkir agar Lus terjungkal.

Ya, Lus memang terjungkal. Tapi lidahnya seakan-akan ditempeli lem tembak; tahan lama dan panas.

"Napsu amat woi! Balas dendam gak gini juga kali, LUS!" Lupa kalau punya otot berisi, Gil memaksa membanting Lus sampai berguling.

Keduanya sama-sama terengah.

"Ha--haha, gimana, Mas? Spotmu kurang lebih di situ, 'kan? Tempat yang sama pas kamu suka kasih kissmark ke Lugu." Lus tertawa puas.

"Bajingan," Gil sudah lupa tata krama bicara diperhalus kalau sudah telanjr kesal. Lus yang dipisuh bolak-balik makin senang. Ini ekspresi yang Lus inginkan!

Keduanya berbaring agak jauh, tapi sama-sama menatap langit-langit kamar Gil.

Ada arisan cicak di dekat lampu.

"Lanjut, Mas?"

"Tch. Oke."

Nafsu saling membalas berakhir saat waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah dua dini hari, dengan hasil akhir:

Lus 54 kali menang, Gil 35 kali menang. Tapi Lus lebih menderita akan tancapan gigi taring Gil daripada kakak sulung Balakosa itu sendiri.

Tanpa mereka sadari, batu-gunting-kertas ala Gil dan Lus menjadi permainan brutal untuk saling menjatuhkan; melenceng dari tujuan awal: membunuh waktu sampai kantuk menyerang.

**Author's Note:**

> **sign, ao3 user garekinclong**


End file.
